A New Way of Life
by StoryLover82
Summary: A young woman who has been around money her entire life starts over in Central Florida. After being viciously beaten by her boyfriend of six years she moves into a trailer park and gets a simple job as a receptionist at a gym and meets a mechanic who also lives there. Will she find peace or will her ex come after her?
1. Chapter 1

Money means nothing and it is not everything. That is what privileged woman Dana Austin figured out in a hurry. She had money her entire life. Her father owned the biggest trucking industry in Texas. Austin Transport and they had accounts with Walmart, McDonalds, Dollar General, and Tyson Chicken and that was just some of the major companies.

Her mom was one of the biggest Lawyers in Dallas and when she made a good paycheck on her own. Though they were totally different despite the fact that their combined incomes gave them a total lavish lifestyle. Her mom was in a word a Deputant and her father was a redneck. Even though he had money he liked his cold beer and pickup truck.

Though one thing both of her parents agreed on before they got killed in a car accident after a tire on her mom's Lexus SUV blew out causing them to lose control and fly over a bridge was that she was to marry someone with money to match the lifestyle that she had groan accustomed to.

Her parents loved each other despite their differences. The fact that both had money was what kept them together. Though deep down Dana knew money wasn't everything and that she could be just as happy living the simple life.

She had gone to college at the University of Tennessee in Nashville. She had met her current fiance. He was a senior while she was a freshman. He was majoring in business management because he wanted to be an executive of a major corporation and maybe even be partner.

Dana was double majoring in health and fitness and business management. She wanted to one day open up her own gym and help women get in shape after having babies and generally having an environment less intimidating to women. She had been to a few gyms in the past and some trainers were harsh and negative and even going so far as saying 'your fat ass will never be up to par' that didn't sit well with Dana at all so she wanted to not only own her own business to make her parents happy but to have a business that will be a positive influence on the public.

Though at twenty four she wasn't where she wanted to be. She was in Stamford Connecticut working as a secretary at HR&O Corporations that was into computers, real estate, and the buying and selling of smaller companies. The company that her boyfriend Seth made partner to.

She walked out of the bathroom in the massive mansion she shared with her boyfriend. Though he was pushing marriage but she wouldn't because she didn't want to be stuck in the life she had. She was tired of being a target every time something went wrong and his partner's father in law blew up over something and he got blamed for it.

Doing a quick mirror check making sure none of her bruises were showing or not concealed she grabbed her black blazer and put it on over her short sleeved silk blouse and grabbed the keys to her 2015 Mercedes Benz SUV and headed out. She turned on the radio to a Country station sighing. They could take her out of Texas and into the corporate life but she would always be a Texas girl. Though she had to figure out how to get out of the predicament she was in.

She pulled in front of the large glass building twenty minutes later and got out. Walking inside she saw Randy Orton one of the partners.

"You are late," he snapped.

"Traffic was awful and I am sorry," said Dana.

"Can't you do anything right?" Randy snapped.

"Orton. What the hell man. Why talk to my secretary like that?" Hunter Helmseley said as he walked in with several cups of coffee.

"She was late," Randy snapped.

"So was I so what's the point? Traffic was a bitch," he said as his wife Stephanie cleared her throat behind him because his oldest daughter Aurora was with them. "I mean it sucked," said Hunter.

Stephanie glared at her husband and Randy was trying not to laugh as was Dana. "I mean was terrible," Hunter stammered.

"Much better honey. I will pick you up after work. I love you," said Stephanie kissing him.

"Love you too babe," said Hunter. Dana sighed. She wished she had an easy relationship like her parents had and like her boss and his wife had. Sighing she walked into Hunter's office and sat down at her desk and was ready to take calls for the day and give Hunter messages.

She was typing away when a group walked in. One had blond hair and the other was a large man with blond hair. The woman and the man looked tough. Then another couple had walked in and she recognized them as Shane and Marissa McMahon.

"Hi I'm Marissa and this is my husband Shane and this is Brock and his wife Rena. We he for that meeting about partnering up with this company," the woman said.

"Okay I'll let Hunter know," said Dana as she picked up her phone and paged him. Two minutes later he came in.

"Hi I'm Hunter. I know you and Shane know me already and this is Randy and our partner who knows all about the Crossfit era and program should be here. I don't know what his hold up is," Hunter commented.

They waited for thirty minutes and the four get fed up with waiting and left. Ten minutes after that Seth Rollins walked into the conference room.

"Well we might have lost an possible account because your dumbass didn't show up," Randy commented.

"Orton no need for that. What he was saying is that Brock, my brother and sister in law walked out because they got tired of waiting. They want to start a line of gyms and were thinking about boxes instead. But they knew nothing about it and you are the expert on it since you work out in boxes all the time. Why would they invest a shit load of money in something they don't know anything about. They said that they could reschedule but they had to see when their next availability is but if not they are going to go on their own cause time is money. Now what the hell were you doing?" said Hunter.

"I was working out and lost track of time. Hell I forgot the meeting was today and my girlfriend was supposed to remind me," said Seth.

"That is the shittiest excuse. How fucking old are you? I don't rely on my girlfriend to help me keep up with my business. Its my job as a partner," said Randy.

"Looked I screwed up alright. It won't happen again, Seth snapped.

"Oh you did more than screw up and let me tell you something right now. If they don't come back you are no longer a partner. Dave Batista will take over because at least he has his shit together," said Hunter as he walked into his office slamming the door behind him.

Dana sat at her desk just shaking inside. She was not showing anyone fear but she was scared. It was her fault. She should have reminded Seth the meeting was today but it totally slipped her mind. Though Orton did have a point. She knew she was in for it big time when they got home and she wasn't looking forward to it at all.

* * *

><p>The drive home was silent. Seth was driving erratically weaving in and out of traffic and not saying a word. He just had this intense look on his face. When they pulled up to his mansion and parked the car the two of them got out and went inside. Seth immediately went to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a large Scotch and took a long drink and sat down and sighed.<p>

Dana kicked off her heels and put them in the closet as well as her blazer and just stood in her knee high socks, grey slacks, and bluish grey silk shirt. She decided to pour herself a large glass of Chardonnay. She knew what was coming next and she needed a drink to numb it all. Though she wished she was back at her dad's large ranch style house back in Texas drinking a cold Budlight out by the pool. If her dad knew what was going on and if he was still alive no doubt the redneck in him would come out and her dad would great Seth with a shotgun and an ass kicking. But her parents were not alive so she was alone in Stamford miles away from her home state of Texas.

Finally Seth spoke, "Want to tell me how the fuck you could let me forget that the meeting was today? Don't you have any fucking idea that I could lose my job and get demoted because of this? Are you fucking stupid or something?" he finished his voice raising with every word.

"I am sorry I should have reminded you but I for….." before she could get the word 'forgot' completely out of her mouth she was met with a punch to the face causing the woman to fall up against the wall.

"YOU FORGOT? YOU FUCKING FORGOT. YOU COULD COST ME MY CAREER FOR THIS!" Seth screamed as he grabbed her and threw her across the room into the china cabinet causing it to break. Her shoulder length honey blond hair falling out of the bun and falling freely in her face.

"Seth I….," Dana tried to stammer but she was met with a hard kick to the mid section causing her to cry out and start coughing.

"YOU JUST SHUTUP YOU WORTHLESS CUNT!" Seth screamed as he picked her up once again and threw her up against the wall before punching her once again in the face. He was about to hit her again when he heard banging on the door.

"Stamford police open up," was heard yelling through the door.

"FUCK!" Seth yelled as he walked to the door flinging it open.

"Now is that anyway to act? Sir I got a complaint of a domestic and I am here to check it out," said the officer.

"Now everything is just fine. I had a bad day at work and my girlfriend and I just were having an argument," said Seth as the woman who was with the male officer walked in.

"Officer Karen Jarrett. Now this doesn't look like just an argument to me. You really beat the crap out of her," she said as Dana tried to get to her feat but couldn't she was in so much pain.

"Sir you are under arrest for domestic abuse. Anything you say or do will be held against you in a court of law," said the male officer cuffing him and taking him out to the car.

"Come on honey lets get you checked out," said Karen.

"I need to leave town. Get a new start. I'm not going back to my home state cause he will look for me there," Dana whispered.

"I got just the place. It's away from here. I'll call my partner's brother. He is a cop down in Florida and he will look out for you and so will his friends. Dan I need John's number," said Karen.

**A/N: Well looks like Dana is starting over. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

~I week later~

As Dana was driving down the interstate in her dad's truck that she had shipped from Texas she was thinking back to the conversation she had with Seth's arresting officer's brother.

"_I know you are short on funds so I know a beach front Mobile home park. The rent is reasonable and even though the owner can be a pain in the ass it's a safe place. Everyone looks out for one another there. I know the owner and we have had our differences but Dwaynes a good guy," John had told her._

Thinking of that conversation she felt better. John also hooked her up with a job. His brother in law Bryan owned a gym and since she had a background in fitness before moving to Stamford he was able to get her on as a receptionist and maybe eventually a trainer.

Getting off the interstate seeing the Tampa Skyline she was excited and a little scared. Following the directions of the gps she found the place. It was nice. Not a trailer park persay but it wasn't the projects either nor some rich community nor suburbs either. Just low to middle income folk trying to have a good life.

She pulled into the park and stopped at the office. It looked like it had a little pool hall that was attached to it and a red Mustang Convertible was parked in front. Getting out of the 2011 four door navy blue dodge ram she got out and locked it heading inside.

There was a pretty blond on the phone behind the counter and she looked to be getting a little irritated. Sounded like she once again got the voicemail of someone.

"Cory Graves pick up the damn phone. This is Summer Johnson. You are a week behind on rent so it's a fifty dollar late fee and if I don't get it by six p.m. today I'm changing the locks on your mobile home and locking you out and getting a eviction notice. I don't think Charlotte would like that too much so if you would call me back. Just be glad you are talking to me and not my husband Dwayne," she said before hanging up the phone.

"Hi I'm Dana Austin. John Cena pointed this place out to me. Lets just say my ex boyfriend and his brother did business together so to speak," said Dana.

"Oh I heard all about that and we have the perfect spot for you. Now you have one of the nicer ones. Rent is six hundred a month. Cable, water, and internet included. You pay for your own electric. The trailer is all electric but you have a wood burning fireplace that's optional. Let me see if my husband is around or I might have to lock up for a few. Screw it I'll lock up and put a note up that says be back in a minute. Oh can I drive your truck to your place. It will be easier for me to show rather they tell," said Summer.

"Sure," said Dana handing the keys over and she unlocked the truck and got into the passenger side seat as Summer got in and drove.

"You are kind of close to the office and I have it were you have the best people around you. On one side of you with front door facing front door is Dean Ambrose. He is a mechanic and him and his three buddies Drake, Scotty, and Sami own a small shop. He is not someone to mess with and will not hesitate to throw down if need be. Then on the other side my cousin by marriage, his fiance, and their six year old daughter. He is a personal trainer at Bryan's gym in the weight division. He had a dream of becoming a pro football player but his longtime girl got pregnant and being the guy he was he took responsibility. She don't work but throws a fit every now and then and takes off with her daughter. She threatens to take their daughter from him. Humph not," Summer ranted.

"What the hell is wrong with her. I mean he gave up his dream to be a good father. Sorry Seth made me give up my dream and instead became an abusive asshole. I just hate how women treat the really good guys who are so good to him," Dana ranted.

"Preach on, preach on. Anyway then across from you is another relative of mine by marriage. Jimmy Fatu. Him and his wife Naomi. She works as a cashier at Walmart and Jimmy is a cop on the day shift though he sometimes works nights. So all in all you are looked out for," Summer said as she pulled up the truck and parked in front of a nice house trailer with a large front porch and a fire pit in the middle.

The door was open in the trailer facing her and the sound of music could be heard. She saw a blond man sitting at the fire pit trying to get a fire going with a Heineken in his hand and a cigarette in his mouth. He was tall with a decent build with blue eyes and dirty blond hair and he had a wild look about him. Like he could snap at any time.

"Three in the afternoon and you already have a beer. You and your buddies planning on throwing down?" asked Summer.

"Nah not tonight. Besides it is the weekend so I am having a few beers before five o'clock. Scotty and Emma are going out tonight and so is Sami and Paige. Drake I have no idea if he is doing anything or not. It just depends on Velvet," said Dean.

"Well this is your new neighbor. Dana Austin meet Dean Ambrose," said Summer.

"Welcome to the neighborhood sweetheart," said Dean raising his beer to her.

"He is a good guy. Just misunderstood. Renee never got him and thought he was dangerous so she left him. Broke his heart too. His trailer is going to bits and pieces but he doesn't want to get something else. He doesn't think he is worth anything thanks to Renee. He's had a hard life and he is now settled here in Tampa," said Summer as she unlocked the door of the trailer Dana was going to stay in.

"It's empty but I was told the movers were going to be here today at some point before five. Is that correct?" asked Summer.

"Yes. After my parents died I kept a few things and put them in storage for when I settled. I just knew deep down I wouldn't be with Seth forever. I kept a couch and a couple chairs, kitchen table. A couple soft pillow top California king beds. I figured all of that stuff from my parent's house was still good. No need to buy new stuff. Just put it in storage. Oh plus a couple of tv's. I need to buy movies though eventually," said Dana.

"I like what you are thinking. No need to spend the money on new things if all of your stuff from your parents is still good. Does that include sheets, towels, comforters, throws and blankets. If so Bed Bath and Beyond is a good place to go," said Summer.

"Nope its all with the movers. The only things I have to get is a microwave, toaster oven, trash bags and cans, cleaning supplies and groceries," Dana stated.

"Well that's good. So anyway here is your keys and like I said rent is six hundred a month cable and internet included. It is due by the first of every month but you have till the fifth. Since it's the tenth of July well that's why I was on the phone with Graves giving him a hard time. Oh see that house down the beach a little bit? That's were Dwayne and I live and you shouldn't have any trouble with the rest of the people that live here. I just wanted to point out those that were right beside you and across from you," said Summer.

"Well thanks. I hope I will be okay here. I just worry about Seth finding out I'm in Tampa and then coming here," said Dana.

"He won't even make it to your place with everyone we have here," said Summer.

"Well you want me to drive you back to the office and I'll cut you a check. Technically I am not late since I just moved in," said Dana.

"That's correct and with the prorate instead of six hundred it will only be five seventy five," said Summer as they drove back to the office. "Oh I will be by when the movers get here cause some can be a little intimidating and this one crew only knows how to f this and f that. I don't want Joell hearing that kind of talk. Though she hears it from Dean all the time," said Summer!

"Lol okay. Randy would always watch it around his daughter when he brought her to work on occasion. Though yea look out for Nash moving," said Dana.

"Okay," said Summer as they pulled up to the office getting out of the truck. The two walked in and Dana wrote a check to Summer just as a tall guy with a bunch of tattoos walked in. "Graves its about damn time," she told him.

"Sorry about that. My truck was giving me shit and so I had to take it to Ambrose's to get fixed," the guy said.

"Well next time pick up a damn phone and call. We usually are understandable on things like that can happen out of the blue but just be straight with Dwayne and I. You are lucky you are dealing with me and not him because he wouldn't be as nice," she let him know!

"Yea yea don't get your panties in a twist," said Grave walking out.

Summer was just shaking her head. "Man if Dwayne would have heard that….she trailed off. Dana just laughed and got into her truck and headed for her trailer. The man, Dean had got the fire started in the pit and was listening to Neil Diamond turned up pretty loud.

"How the fuck can you listen to that old shit!" a guy yelled from across the park.

"I like it Wright so kiss my ass," Dean yelled back.

"Alright that's it! Language please!" a slim woman with super curly long brown hair with blond highlights said walking out of the trailer in front of her with her hands on her hips.

"Okay okay don't bust an implant," Dean shouted back. Well Dana wasn't the only one who heard the exchange. A guy with a bunch of tattoos and a lip ring was helping a petite brunette unload a Ford Explorer Sport. He dropped the twelve pack of Pepsie that he had in his hand right on his foot he was laughing so hard.

"FUCKING SHIT! MY DAMN TOE!" the guy yelled. Dana couldn't keep it in. She could barely unlock her door she was laughing so hard. It felt good. The last time she laughed like this was before she left Tennessee for Stamford.

"Welcome to the jungle!" Graves yelled out.

"Hey lets all quiet down. We don't want Jimmy to get us for disturbing the piece," said the large guy that was about seven foot two inches tall. "Hey Rosa what should we make for dinner," he called into the trailer.

Dana was no unloading her truck and trying to figure out where to put everything. She made sure there was clear paths to the bedrooms and the living room for the furniture. She opened all the windows to air the place out and turned on a radio and put in her CCR cd. She was humming to herself as she tried to get organized before the movers got there when there was a knock at the door.

She tensed thinking it was Seth but then cursed herself. She was safe in Tampa and he was all the way up in Stamford. Plus he was still in jail because she pressed charges on him and his ex partners were too embarrassed about what happened to bail him out and give him his job back. Last she heard Batista was partner and it was changed to Evolution Enterprises. If he ever found her when he got out of jail she would most likely not make it.

Shaking those thoughts away she opened the door and saw it was Dean. She opened up the door.

"Hi sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you had any salt or anything. I am trying to get some steaks cooking but I have no salt for them," he told her.

"Salt doesn't cut it. I'm from Texas and I lived in Tennessee for a while. I have something that will work for you that is so much better," Dana said as she went to her box of spices that she had along with some bottles of wine and other nick nacks she didn't bother leaving at Seth's.

"Crazy Jane's mixed up salt is the best seasoning. Whether it be for steak or burgers," she said handing it to him.

"Thanks I really appreciate it. Hey I was wondering if you wanted to join me out by the fire for a few beers later? I could get my friends to come over so its not so intimidating. Roman and Lina might be there since Jojo has a sleepover tonight. What do you say?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Thanks for the invite but I will just have a chill night and start on my unpacking. No offense to you but this has been a long past few days and I need some time by myself," said Dana.

Dean tried to hide the dejected look on his face. Was he not good enough for anyone. First Renee and now this new woman who had moved in. Sighing he just nodded and slunk away to down his sorrows in a few beers.

Dana felt bad but she just wasn't ready to trust anyone yet. Now if it where John his wife, her sister and her husband who was also her boss then maybe she would feel more comfortable. Though she didn't know what kind of people Dean hung out with and she couldn't take the chance of something happening.

Breaking from her thoughts as the moving truck pulled in she got ready to make this mobile home a real home.

**A/N: Well what do you think. Please review! I enjoy all of your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

Dana made sure the door was open as much as possible as Nash's pulled in. The owner himself Kevin Nash and his partner Scott Hall got out along with another guy. Dana walked down the steps.

"Thanks so much guys. I'm Dana and I hope I have thing where its easy for you to move my things in," Dana said. "Actually it's my parent's but there is nothing wrong with the stuff so I just stored it away just in case," she said.

"You okay?" asked Kevin.

"I will be eventually," said Dana.

"I know you don't want to talk so I won't push you. I used to drive for Austin trucking back in the day so I know your father. Listen don't hold things in and I will tell you that you are safe from whatever in Tampa. Goldberg, Hall get going on unloading," said Kevin.

Dana didn't say anything when at first they took out a supersoft pillow top California king mattress and box spring. "Okay that one goes in the master bedroom. It's more comfortable than the other one so its going in my room," said Dana as Summer was walking over and a orange viper pulled up and what she recognized as John's wife, sister, and brother in law got out.

"Hey I'm Nikki John's wife. My twin sister Brie and her husband Bryan," said the woman driving the Viper.

"Hi I'm Dana. Listen your brother in law Dan did business with my ex so to speak and then called John and asked him to find me a place so I ended up here," she said a little nervous.

"Hey you are not doing anything. We just want to welcome you ," said Nikki.

"Hey I am looking forward to you at my gym. You seem like a very nice down to earth person," said Bryan just as the movers brought out the tv's and dvd players. Dana said hi to everyone and then went back to supervising.

Bryan then noticed his first cousin Dean was down in the dumps and wondered what was going on this time. First Renee and now he had no idea what could be up with that. He noticed that Summer seemed to be more protective of her latest tenant. Though she had married into a very overprotective family that looked out for everyone.

"Hey Dean you okay?" asked Bryan putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I feel like I am not good enough. Renee dumped me like garbage. My friends, well, its hard for them to hang with me because their girlfriends, wives, and fiance's think I'm fucking crazy. Then the new chick who now I come to find out not only lives right next door but works for you is afraid to have a few beers a few feet from her house with myself and whoever of my friends will show up. I could tell she was scared to even spend time with me," said Dean.

"Listen she was abused. Her last relationship was really bad and if my brother in law Dan and his partner Karen hadn't busted in who knows how bad he could have hurt her. Her ribs are still hurting and she still has bruises from that last night. Its not you. It's just she is scared in general," said Bryan putting a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

Bryan and Dean's mom's were sisters. While Amy took off and ended up in Cincinnati going totally down the tubes of drugs, alcohol, and prostitution, Ashley stayed in Alberdean and raised a family.

Even though the mom's quit speaking the only sons of the two sisters stayed in touch throughout the years and it was because of Bryant that Dean was able to take another path in Tampa and get his life together.

Meanwhile inside Dana was getting everything organized. The wrap around couch fit perfectly and even had enough room for both end tables, the coffee table and had room for the plush recliner on the other side facing the sixty inch flat screen tv that Goldberg mounted on the wall for her.

The couch was soft leather and the color of the sky. She laid out a few plush throws on the couch and the recliner so people could curl up. Summer was shocked at how this place was beginning to look. Like home.

"Man you are really outdoing yourself," she said.

"Well I am just making this place home with what I had in storage. It was all pretty new still and nothing was wrong with it so I had it all shipped. Man I would like a glass of wine but I have to go to store to do some grocery shopping," said Dana.

"I'll drive you. I can't drink right now anyway. Listen I know you don't know us but I was thinking maybe Brianna, Bryan, and I could crash here tonight. I figured you could use a few friends and John told me everything that his brother told him. Theodore and Natalya live here also and we could have a small get together," said Nikki.

"We have to include Dean. He is my cousin. Well by marriage. He is Bryan's first cousin. Their mom's were sisters," said Brianna finding the Merlote in Dana's stash and poured herself one. Dana didn't mind at all. She was glad to be making friends.

"Brie mode!" Nikki joked.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Brianna said as she went to the wine rack. "Dana what are you drinking?" she asked.

"Well hmmm I cannot decide, Pinot Grigio or Chardonnay. Or should I go red and get Merlote or Pinot Noir?" Dana said.

"Here lets keep it red and have a toast. To new friends and new beginnings," said Brianna as she poured another glass and handed it to Dana.

"Cheers," said Dana as the two women clinked their glasses along with Summer who had a glass herself. By then the movers were done and everything was all set up. Though the beds still had to be made but Dana decided just to do it later. She had to get to the grocery store. "Okay whats the law in Florida for open container?" she asked.

"Well as long as you are not driving you will be okay. That's what John said at least," said Nikki.

"Mind if I ride along. I have no idea what Dwayne is doing, said Summer.

"Sure sounds good," said Nikki.

"Let me tell Bryan we are making a run to the store. Bryan and Dean might say beer run so be prepared," said Brianna.

Summer, Nikki, and Dana stood by John's truck and while they were waiting for Brianna Dean walked over to the group. He was once again taken by Dana. She was wearing a pair of spandex jean shorts and a yellow halter top. But it was then he saw the left over bruises from before she left wherever and moved to Tampa.

Dean felt himself getting angry. No matter what you don't put your hands on a woman. EVER. He would never do such a thing himself. Yes he might yell, scream, cuss, and maybe throw something across the room or put his fist through a wall but he would never raise a hand to a woman.

Without thinking what he was doing he walked over to the truck and put his arms around her and pulled Dana too him and put his head in her hair. He could feel her tense up but he just stroked her back gently. Finally he pulled away slightly and put his palms on either side of her face.

"I don't believe someone could be so heartless to hurt such a beautiful woman like yourself," Dean said giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead before walking back to the fire pit.

Dumbfounded Dana just got into the middle seat of the front of the truck beside the driver's seat. Summer climbed in on the other side of her shutting the door and Brie climbed into the back along with Natalya and another woman who had shown up.

"Okay I am sure we are all curious about what's going on. Though first Dana these two new people joining us are Natalya Wilson. She lives down a few trailers from you and Eva Marie Nelson. Eva for short. She lives down the beach in a little cottage that she rents from her parents. Guys this is Dana. We are heading to the grocery store for her to get whatever groceries she needs and we all are having a alcohol run. And Dana says we all can crash at hers," said Brianna.

The redheaded woman was on her phone texting and it looked like she had a worried and then a pissed off look on her face. Sighing she decided not to be rude.

"Hey Dana nice to meet you. You where the one with Nash's moving parked in front of your place right? You just moved in?" asked Eva.

"Yea I moved here from Stamford," said Dana.

"Well we might be neighbors if shit don't change and quick," said Eva.

"What's going on? Oh I am not trying to be rude. Sorry about that Dana and nice to meet you. Does anyone have a beer or something in here or was it all bring your own?" asked Natalya.

"Here I always keep a little something in my purse just in case I might or someone else might need it," said Dana handing her a little plastic bottle of Barefoot Pinot Noir.

"Girl you are a life saver. Thank you very much. Okay Eva what did Li do now?" she asked.

"She is an unfit mother and when Ro finds out the shit is going to hit the fan. I was always told by some of you and by my parents, do not take on a man with a child and get involved in that drama.. Well everything thinks that I am breaking up a family when she done it along time ago," said Eva.

"Eva you are not a home wrecker. You were raised better than that. I just worry about you getting hurt because you are younger than some of us," said Natalya.

"I love Ro okay. There is said it. After Jonathan I never thought that I could love again until he came into my life. Plus I see a future with him and my parents will like him once they look aside the fact of the big elephant in the room and that being his fiance who made him give up his dreams and is draining him dry. Hell if she would do the right thing and step aside not only will my worries be put to rest about my dad having the one thing he wants before he dies of cancer," said Eva.

"I am not trying to pry. I guess I am new to the group and this was accidental so to speak about me being here but I am curious about what your dad wants," said Dana.

"Both Ro and I grew up with the same faith. He was raised Catholic as was I and my dad wants to see me married in the Catholic church in a Catholic ceremony. Jonathan Coyle, my ex never wanted that and would not compromise with me at all. That was why we ended things," said Eva.

"Wow men are so damn condescending and heartless at times. Seth never understood my decisions on things and I am guessing that was part of the reason why he decided to use me as his own personal punching bag," said Dana.

"Prick. John told me that Dan told him that he actually saw Seth throw you up against a wall and before that into a china cabinet," said Nikki as she drove.

"What! Ro would have killed him if he would have saw that shit!" Eva exclaimed.

"Dean came up to me while we were waiting for Brie to come back. I was scared. He didn't do anything just hugged me and then said that…well it was pretty much how could a man hurt someone like me in that sort of way and then he kissed my forehead and walked off," said Dana.

"My cousin is harmless and yes he is a little out there and different than most guys, but he is a good man who would never hurt you in anyway. I know that you are skittish and need time but let it just happen as is. Slow and steady," said Brie.

Dana felt tears in her eyes. She wanted to tell them everything. She pulled a little bottle out of her purse and refilled her glass and then said, "Okay laugh at me or judge me I don't care at this point but I am afraid of sex," she said as they pulled into a Target parking lot. They could get everything they needed there. One stop shopping.

Though they thought they would just hold off for a few minutes while they talked a bit. Dana clearly had to get something off of her chest.

"Alright I will tell you all everything because I trust you. When I was eighteen I moved from Texas to Tennessee. I grew up in Dallas. My mom was one of the most powerful divorce attorneys in Dallas and dad owned one of the biggest trucking companies in Texas. Though my parents were totally different. My mom was a aristicrat and dad was a redneck. Money was what kept them together. Then when I was eighteen I moved to Nashville for college to study business and I also double majored in fitness. My dream was to open my own gym. Then I met Seth. He was majoring in business management. He swept me off my feet totally but I never slept with him. I said I wanted to wait until marriage. Then the day I was to graduate college I got the call. The most heartbreaking call. My parents were killed in a car accident. Looking back now Seth took advantage of the situation and two years ago I moved from Nashville to Stamford. That was when his true colors shown. He became abusive and I had to hide my bruises when I went to work. He would also tell me that I was worthless because I wouldn't sleep with him. Sorry but I don't believe in sex before marriage. Well then. Now its different. I guess I knew deep down what kind of man Seth was and that was holding me back. Though I fucking swear I will never be a punching bag again," Dana said.

"If he comes to Tampa Seth is a fucking dead man. Oh I need a picture so I can tell Dwayne. I am speaking as both a landlord and a friend. He is not to come on my property," Summer said.

"Oh the sex subject Dean would never push you to do anything you don't want to do. He isn't the type to try to get on you while you are intoxicated. He will snuggle and hold you and maybe a kiss here an there but that's it. That and making sure you are alright and not hurting yourself. And if he turns out to be the one to take your v card he will totally take care of you," said Brianna.

"Okay this is a bit embarrassing. On that note lets get our shopping done," said Dana as the group piled out of the truck and headed into the store!

**A/N: Lots of confessions coming out and friendships forming. Thank you for all of your thoughts on your reviews. They inspire me. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Seth Rollins was sitting in his jail cell pissed as hell. The bitch was going to pay when he got out. Not only did he lose his partnership in the company, he also was fired. Hunter told him he didn't want that kind of thing in his company. Randy laughed at him and Dave Batista happily took over.

He was pretty sure Dana had left Stamford. There were only two places she could have gone. Dallas or Nashville. He would look there first and then she was coming back to him. Though he was taking her back to Davenport with him and was going to make the rest of her life a living hell.

If she would have just reminded him about the damn meeting and threw her morals out the window and let him fuck her none of this would have ever happened. He started to fantasize about what it would be like to be with her. Her slender legs wrapped around his waste as he pounded into her hard and fast.

How her honey blond hair would look all wild around her face as she road him. How her ass would look in his face in the 69 position. Seth felt himself getting hard just thinking about it and he couldn't wait to get out of jail so he could start his search for what was his and he was bringing it back to his home state whether she liked it or not.

But he had to wait. He got sentenced to a year and if he could get out on good behavior he could be out in a couple of months. Till then he had to bide his time. If only that damn cop didn't see him. If only. Though what Seth didn't know was the one cop knew where she was and had helped her get away from him.

* * *

><p>"Okay we need snacks, stuff to grill, beer, wine, and is there a liquor store around here?" asked Eva since she had never been in that part of town before. After that awkward confession in the truck about how inexperienced in bed Dana really was they immediately changed the subject and went into the store to begin their shopping.<p>

"Okay I need Tide, Downy, Clorox 2, Bounce, and that's for the laundry. Then I need Dawn, Cascade, paper towels, kitchen cleaner and Stove cleaner. That's for the kitchen. Then I need bathroom cleaner, and toilet bowel cleaner for the bathroom. Electronics I need a microwave, toaster oven and a deep fat fryer. And cleaning I need a swifter sweeper dry, and wetjet, broom, and that should do it since I already have a vacuum," Dana stated.

"Sounds like you are really organized," said Natalya.

"Well I am. I haven't even made my beds yet," said Dana.

"We'll help. Oh do you mind if I crash also? I don't feel like going back to my parent's cottage and I am not sure if I will be able to stay with Ro. Li don't know about me. Dean knows what's going on but besides you guys and Bryan that is it," said Eva.

"Its okay sweetie we are in situations. Mine is just a little different since I am trying to rebuild my life. Okay I afraid to get close to another man. John and Bryan are one thing because Bryan is my boss and John's brother saved me. But on a relationship level I'm not sure if I can," said Dana as she continued to put what was needed into her cart. The twins took off somewhere in the store, so it was just Summer, Natalya, and Eva with Dana.

"Listen no one here would ever let anything happen to you. I know that you are scared. Just give yourself time to heal and see how you feel," said Summer.

"Ugh I can't. I never told anyone this and not even my parents. Summer, Nattie, Dana Jonathan…..well he forced me…fuck I can't say it….I lost my v card do to the son of a bitch raping me," Eva finally confessed.

"MOTHERFUCKER! What is wrong with men. I hope you end up with Ro because from what you have told me about him he seems like a good guy," said Dana.

"He is. We haven't been intimate yet. It's more of a friendship with something else there!," said Eva. "Also when I was with Jonathan I was a really bad alcoholic. I lost jobs and was just worthless. My parents were with me every step of the way and when Jonathan did what he did I was under the influence of alcohol. He took total advantage. Otherwise I could have stopped him," she continued.

"Another person who is not allowed on my property. I am so sorry for both of you," said Summer. Twenty minutes later the group was loaded down with items. Dana got her shopping done as well as putting more in her alcohol stash. Summer and Natalya were able to get some last minute items. Eva was along for the ride but got some candy since she was craving chocolate. And of course the twins were loaded up. John had to work so Nikki wasn't going home. She was staying at Dana's. Brie was either staying there or with Dean. Eva was staying. Natalya was going home as was Summer. It was going to be a party.

"Lets load up. Eva what's up now?" asked Nikki as she saw Eva on her phone!

"Li shows up tonight I am going to beat her ass. I cant. She was cheating on Ro and she even looked the other way when one of the guys she was with molested her daughter. Fucking bitch!" she exclaimed.

"Eva is Joelle okay?" asked Summer.

"She is at a friend's house and she is fine. I am glad she won't be here tonight but I am going to see about taking custody from Li. I just cannot believe that she could allow such a thing to happen. Ro is pissed as hell and on a warpath," said Eva.

"Lets get going. Sounds like things are going to get real pretty quick. Should I call John and have him on standby?" asked Nikki as they all piled into the truck after loading everything up!

"Ro would never hurt anyone. Ettore he would because of what Li allowed him to do so to speak but otherwise no," said Eva.

"What did I move into?" asked Dana who was in total shock at it all.

"Whoa don't think like that. I know my cousin and he has every right to be pissed and you have nothing to fear from him. Seth, Ettore those two have something to fear from him but you no. Just relax and have fun. If you feel the need to give him a hug because you have such a soft heart go right ahead. He will appreciate it and it will make him feel better. Ask Eva he is a very affectionate man," said Summer.

"Dean is the same way. He loves receiving and giving affection," said Brie.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the park they all went there separate ways. Though Nikki, and Eva came in with Dana as she unloaded everything and fixed herself another drink. The three women were just having fun talking about silly things and drinking wine when there was a knock at the door.<p>

"I got it," said Nikki. "My husband is a cop so anyone messes with us better watch it," she said as she opened the door. "Dean what's up?" she asked.

"Roman's feeling down and I want someone else to talk to besides him and Bryan. Please come out I'm making steaks," Dean begged.

"Go on I have some stuff to do around here anyway," said Dana. Dean frowned and just walked right in. He guessed it was the alcohol clouding his judgment but he stood firm and walked right over to her and took her hand.

"I don't know why you are so afraid of me. I am not your piece of shit ex and I would never hurt you. I just want a chance. I am sooo lonely and I just want someone to love me for me. Yes Bryan and Brie do but it's not the same. Are you scared of Roman because of his size. Sweet cheeks he is a teddy bear and you would be totally safe with him," said Dean as he was trying to plead his case.

Dana wished Natalya and Summer where around but they had to run home. Brie was outside with Bryan and she felt comfortable enough around Dean because she knew him and it was the same with Roman. She was the only one single so she was intimidated.

"Dean I just am afraid alright," said Dana being honest.

"Sunshine just trust me to look out for you if your friends cant or are too drunk. I'm not having anymore so I will be able to look out for you!," said Dean.

"Trust him he is a good guy," said Nikki.

"What she said," said Eva as the three walked outside!

**A/N: More secrets coming out. Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Dana stood in her trailer as she saw Dean, Eva, and Nikki walk outside. Dana wished she wasn't so afraid but Seth really messed things up for her. Refilling her glass she decided to get to work on making the beds. She grabbed a set of 1000 thread count cotton navy blue sheets and put them on the California king in the guest bedroom.

Then she took a pair of red 1000 thread count cotton sheets and put them on the sofa bed. She had no idea who all was staying besides Eva maybe, Brianna, and Nicole. Finally she went to her bedroom and grabbed a set of 1000 thread count cotton sheets that where bluish green. Dana was lost in her thoughts and busy making beds he didn't hear anyone else come in until she heard a voice behind her.

"You need to come outside and relax. I have been watching ever since you moved in and you have been going going going. Its time to take a break and chill. I'm Roman Reigns by the way," the large guy told her.

"Hi Dana Austin. Nice to meet you. You know you are trespassing. I could have you arrested for walking into my home without my permission," she said trying to be hard in order to protect herself.

"Listen you have nothing to worry about with me. I know that you are becoming friends with my, well, friend Eva and my cousin in law Summer likes you. So I look out for people who are on those lists. Even though I have my own shit going on I lookout for family, Roman flat out said.

"What do you know about Dean. He totally scares me. I don't mean to be this way but I am scared. I came here to get away from my ex and my piece of shit ex has damaged me. How is your daughter? It pisses me the fuck off that her own mother would allow something like that shit would happen!" said Dana as she just hugged Roman.

"Oh she will get hers don't worry about that. I am getting soul custody and she will be in jail for allowing that to happen and not even caring. And if the prick shows up here I am going to beat his ass. Now sweetie come outside. You are young and yet you are in here. Everyone including Dean wants you to come out. Please baby girl for me?" Roman asked.

"Alright let me change real quick then," said Dana.

"Why. You are fine the way you are," said Roman gesturing to her short lowrise jean shorts and halter top.

"Well it gets chilly at night so I'm putting something slightly warmer on. Don't worry I have no fear of changing my wardrobe because of any of you. Just for my comfort cause I get chilly easily!" said Dana relenting. Hell if Ro could just walk into her home who knows what Dean could do. Then she cursed herself. Roman was going through a lot and Eva was with him. He just wanted her to get out and have some fun.

Keeping her halter top on that showed her stomach she changed into a pair of light sweat pants that were low cut and grabbed a jacket just incase she needed it and walked out side.

"Well welcome to the party," said Bryan.

"What's up," said Dana trying to figure out where she was going to sit. She walked to her trailer and grabbed a chair and was about to set it up when Dean Ambrose gently grabbed her and pulled her down on his lap.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed as Dean held her.

"I'm sorry I just wanted you to know that you can trust me. I am sorry for being pushy but I really like you," Dean said.

"Hey girl sorry to be so forceful but you need to chill. Dean and Roman are awesome guys. Just trust them," said Nikki as she stumbled and nearly fell.

"Any more of that well I have the couch all ready for you," said Dana.

"I love you. You are my best friend and thank you for giving me a place to stay. You didn't have to," said Nikki.

"No you are so wrong. If it wasn't for Dan, then your brother then Bryan who knows where I would be at this point so I owe all of you and letting you crash at my house is a minimum payment," said Dana.

"Alright enough of the depressing shit. I got the karaoke machine and lets sing. I am in a mood!," said Paul Wright as he and his fiance Rosa Mendez joined the party! "Oh play anymore of that Neil Diamond shit I will knock your ass out," he added.

"Fuck you," Dean fired back flipping Paul the finger.

Nikki sang Gunpowder and Lead, Brie sang Just dance by Lady Gaga. Dana was shaking her ass and Dean loved it. He even had her do a dance for him. She was scared but she didn't flinch with Dean's hands on her.

Then Nikki, Dana, Brie all got up and sang Bartender by Rehab. All drunk and laughing but they did okay. Eva was with Ro and just laughed at the others and took care of her man.

Dana was feeling no pain. She sang a few songs and was stumbling a bit. Dean was drunk but in control so he watched out for the woman he started to have feelings for sing and have a great time which was what she needed.

At one A.M. Brianna was feeling ready to get down with Bryan, Nikki was tired, Eva was ready with Roman and Dana was just ready for bed.

"Well all of you know where to go. I am tired so I am calling it a night," said Dana.

"I know I am being forward but can I just sleep with you. I mean just hold you while you sleep. Nothing more," said Dean.

"Fine just watch your hands," said Dan who was tired and ready to call it a night. Yes she trusted Eva, Roman, and Dean along with Brianna and Bryan she wanted control. The others understood and Dean just wanted to be there for her. Plus he was lonely since Renee left him out of the blue because she didn't understand him.

Nobody did besides his cousin, his wife, and best friend Roman. Eva understood him even because she was once misunderstood. Though for some reason he felt the need to protect this new woman who had moved into the park.

Stripping down to his boxers he crawled into the large bed and laid on his side. Though he wanted to wrap his arms around her and pull her close but he didn't want to scare her off. He marveled at how comfortable the mattress was and fell into a deep sleep. Sometime in the night Dana somehow found her head on Dean's chest with Dean's arm wrapped around her as they slept.

* * *

><p>Dana was awoken to banging on her door and before she could take stock that she was cuddled up to Dean she heard shouting.<p>

"EVA MARIE NELSON I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE. OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR YOU FUCKING WHORE. YOU THINK YOU CAN SPLIT UP MY FAMILY AND TAKE MY MAN FROM ME. YOU HAVE ANOTHER FUCKING THING COMING!" was screamed out.

"Oh hell no that bitch didn't. I'm calling John," said Nikki.

Getting out of bed and flinging the covers off of her and stalking to the door in her cotton draw sting Capri bottoms and hot pink cami she flung open the door. She didn't see that Dean was right behind her in order to make sure nothing happened to her.

"Okay first of all who do you think you are banging on my door and raising hell. Did you even stop to think that Eva might even be here. And before you spew out a bunch of bullshit about her taking your family away from you you did it all on your own," said Dana.

"No that tramp Eva is taking my family away. My daughter and fiance is my world….," Galina was cut off.

"If Roman and Joelle meant this much to you, you never would have cheated. And on top of that you never would have let one of your little boyfriends molest her. That if fucking sick and you know it," Dana spat in a disgusted tone!

Dana was rewarded to a slap to the face. Dana retaliated pushing her off the porch and away from the door. "Oh you wanna go right now bitch? I have been hit for years by my ex boyfriend and that shit is not happening again. I don't give a shit man or woman. You hit me and you better be prepared for me to kick your fucking ass!"

"Whoa lets chill," said Dean as Bryan and Brianna came out of Dean's trailer to see what was going on and before anything could get said a Tampa Police SUV chirped signaling that it was making an appearance with lights flashing.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked a long haired Samoan getting out of the car. "Ro care to explain this one coz?" he asked as Roman walked out of Dana's trailer along with Eva Marie.

"Oh this woman comes banging on my door screaming Eva open the fucking door bla bla bla and I opened it and asked her what she was doing banging on my door and acting like such a fool. Then she said that Eva was taking her family away from her and I said well it's your own fault and if you cared as much as you say you do you never would have cheated or let your little boyfriend molest your daughter. She slapped me across the face and I pushed her off the porch. It was like one step and then I said you wanna go lets go because I am not letting anyone get away with hitting me again after getting out of an abusive relationship," said Dana telling the entire story.

"I jumped in and broke it up before it could go any further and then you showed up," said Dean.

"I am going for soul custody and as of now you are no longer aloud to see Joelle. I want you out of my house and until you get all of your things out I am either going to stay with Dean or with Dana if it's okay with her," said Roman putting one arm around Eva and the other around Dana for both comfort and to make sure neither woman went after Galina. Yes it was his cousin Jimmy Fatu on the case but he still would arrest if he had to.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT EVA. YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Galina screamed.

"No Galina its yours. Now get your shit out of my house," said Roman.

"It is too early for this shit. Especially after partying all night nearly," said Nikki.

"I know and it's a work day tomorrow," said Dana.

"Fuck don't remind me," Dean groaned getting a laugh out of everyone. "I just want to crawl back into that comfortable bad and crash for an hour or so," he said.

"Well its seven in the morning so that sounds like a plan. The couch is comfortable I'm crashing myself," said Nikki.

"Going back to the guest room and crashing. Come on Eva lets get some rest," said Roman as they went back to the guest room were they slept the night before.

"Well I'm up. You Brie?" asked Bryan.

"Yep I'm up. What about you Dana.

"Yep. I won't be able to get back to sleep anyway and no it has nothing to do with who decided to sleep in my bed. Once I get up and its daylight I'm up. If it was dark I could go back to sleep but otherwise I'm up," said Dana.

"Breakfast?" asked Brie.

"Sounds good. Let me change. I am not going in my pajamas. How does Cracker Barrel sound. Its on me," said Dana.

"Okay we'll go inside Dean's place and change and we will meet you. We are taking your truck since Nikki is the only one allowed to drive John's," said Bryan.

"That's fine. You can drive my truck if you want. You seem like a guy who likes to be in control," said Dana.

"Oh control is what he is. Though I love it when he takes control in the bedroom," said Brie with a wink.

"TMI!" exclaimed Dana as they went to get dressed so they could go to breakfast while their friends and family slept.

**A/N: Morning drama, fun night, and breakfast with the boss and his wife. Enjoy. Please review and I love all of your thoughts on this. It inspires me!**


	6. Chapter 6

When Dana walked into her bedroom she wasn't surprised to see Dean in her bed half asleep in just his boxers. He had said that he was going back to bed. Dana was not surprised to see him once again in her bed. But she trusted him enough to let him stay there and get some rest.

As she was going through her drawers looking for something to wear for breakfast she heard a voice beside her.

"Hey before you go do you think you could sit just a minute?" asked Dean.

Dana hesitated for a brief second and relaxed. She had Nikki, Eva, and Roman all in her house if something went wrong. She went over to her side of the bed and sat down.

"What's up?" asked Dana.

Dean scooted over and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her gently against him. "I have a confession. After you went to sleep you wrapped your arms around me and laid on my chest and I hugged you back. Then I was looking at all of your bruises wondering what the fuck kind of man would do something like that to such a beautiful and sweet woman. I would never do anything like that. I can promise you that right now. The very worst would be a hickey while making love!" said Dean as he stroked his hand up and down Dana's back.

"Dean it is something I never want to go through again and I am just thankful that Dan was there along with his partner and that he had gotten in touch with his brother John and then your cousin Bryan to get me a job!" said Dana.

"I will let you set the pace. I will go as fast or slow as you want I want a chance," said Dean.

"Lets take things as is. You get some rest I know you are still tired. I'm going out to breakfast with Brianna and Bryan," said Dana as she got to go into the bathroom to change.

"Alright," said Dean as he rolled over on his side and fell asleep instantly. Dana had to smile. Dean looked so adorable sleeping. She pulled the comforter over him and tucked it around his shoulders and then went into the bathroom and put on a pair of lowrise denim capries and a green and black tank top and her tennis shoes. Brushing her hair and doing her make she walked out of the bathroom and then she shut her bedroom door behind her as she walked out of the trailer locking it as she grabbed her purse off the table by the door.

She met Bryan and Brianna at her truck and handed Bryan the keys since he knew where her was going. Brianna climbed into the middle and Dana took a seat by the front passenger side window. The three headed off to get some breakfast.

"So what is going on with you and Dean?" asked Brianna.

"Nothing. He just wanted to sleep with me last night and all we did was sleep. I went to bed on my side and he went to bed on his and then this morning somehow my head ended up on his chest and his arms were wrapped around me. Then he said he wanted me to take a chance with him but I told him that I am too scared to do so. It wasn't long that Dan helped me out and got in touch with John so I could move here," said Dana.

"Well you need to give him a chance. He is a really good guy, just a little misunderstood," said Bryan as he pulled into the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Seth was happy to be out of jail. Now he could work on finding the bitch that had left him and cost him his job. Dana was his and she would never be with anyone but him. He didn't car who he had to run over to get what he wanted. First thing he did was find out where this Officer Dan Cena Lived.<p>

It didn't take him long to find the address as he got into his Range Rover and headed to have a little talk with him. Yes he was risking more jail time for doing this but he didn't give a damn. He had a pistol in his pants that had a silencer on it and he was going to make the motherfucker pay.

Pulling up into the driveway and seeing both his police cruiser parked and a Navy blue Toyota Camry LE parked in the drive he figured he was home. Getting out of his car he walked up to the door and knocked.

Dan was surprised when he opened the door seeing a very pissed off Seth Rollins. Seth looked at him with a cocky grin. "So you going to let me in cause we need to talk man to man," he said pushing his way into the house and slamming the door.

Seth grabbed the older man and through him up against the wall. "Now you listen up right now. I want to know where she went. Dana Austin. Where is she? I called Texas and Tennessee and she is not there. She had changed her phone number and none of her friends know where she is. Now I want to know. What the fuck did you do with her?" he yelled.

"I got her away from your abusive ass lets just leave it at that," Dan said. "Now get out of my house or I will have you arrested for trespassing and forcible entry since you pushed you way into my home," Dan told him.

Seth hit him in the face and then punched him in the stomach and took out his gun and shot him in the foot.

"Wanna change your fucking story now? Where the fuck is my woman? You tell me now!" Seth snapped at him.

"Go to hell. I am not telling you shit. Add assault with a deadly weapon to the list of chargers I'm bringing up on you," said Dan.

Seth just smiled and shot him in the head and walked out making it look like a burglary gone bad. He had to figure something else out. Dana Austin was his and his only and if she wouldn't come back willingly she would end up just like the cop. Now He was going to have to lay low but in the mean time do some searching to see what he would be able to come up with. He had to find her. He just had to.

* * *

><p>After a filling and delicious breakfast they headed back to the trailer park. Bryan was going to have Nicole drive them home so they could shower and change after a long night of partying. He felt safe enough to leave Dana with his cousin because he was a good guy.<p>

"Well you have a good day and I will see you tomorrow at six a.m. sharp," said Bryan.

"Why so early?" she asked.

"Well I figured why not just see what a entire day is like. Open to close and then you an meet the people you will be working with along with myself and Brianna," said Bryan.

"Okay well see you tomorrow at six sharp then," said Dana as she hugged them both and walked inside. She saw Eva fixing herself and Roman some lunch and saw that Roman was kicked back on the couch with the remote control in his hand.

"I hope you don't mind. Eva and I want to stay here until Galina is totally moved out. We don't want to put you out or anything," said Roman.

"Nah you are fine. Dean still sleeping?" she asked.

"Nah he got up and went home," Roman said as there was a knock at the door. "Speaking of," said Roman. Dana laughed as she went over to the door and opened it. Dean was wearing a pair of swim trucks over a t shirt and had a cooler in one hand and a couple of fishing poles in the other.

"Hey I saw you come back. Listen I was wondering if you would like to come check out this new fishing spot on the beach with me. Please I got beer and I don't really want to go by myself," said Dean.

"Okay let me change. What kind of beer do you have? We might have to stop at the store," said Dana.

"Corona. Is that okay?" Dean asked.

"Oh yes one of my favorites," said Dana. Come in I'll be right back," said Dana going into her room to change.

"You hurt her in any way I will knock the living shit out of you! Dana told me everything yesterday," said Eva as she pointed a spatula at him.

"Babe chill. Dean is a good guy," said Roman.

"You have my word she will be safe with me. I don't know what went down before she moved here but whatever it was she will never have to worry about that shit again as long as I am around," said Dean as Dana came out wearing grey cotton spandex shorts over a teal string bikini and a tank top. "Ready?" he asked holding his hand out.

"I am," she said giving him a smile and taking his hand. He led her to a green Nissan Xterria and opened the passenger side door for her and after she got in he ran around the other side putting the cooler and rods in the back and then climbing in on the driver's side. He was excited about taking her to this new spot. It would be a good way to talk and get to know one another.

**A/N: And Seth strikes. Though at least he still doesn't know where Dana is at. Fishing sounds fun doesn't it and Roman and Eva taking over the trailer till Galina moves out is kind of funny. Please review! I love all your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I have been really busy plus writers blocks. I will try to update at the very least once a week if not every to every couple of days!**

For some reason Dana felt completely safe as she rode in the passenger seat of Dean's car. Though Dean seemed fun and she felt totally at ease with him. When they pulled up to a stretch of beach the two of them got out. Taking the fishing rods out of the back of the car Dana grabbed the cooler, towels, and chairs and the two headed down to the beach.

After setting the chairs Dean took his cell and turned it off and then took Dana's and turned it off putting both in a ziplock bag and putting them away. Taking Dana's hand Dean said.

"Lets go," he said as he handed her a fishing pole and grabbed the other and some tackle. "We are going into the water so you might want to take off your shorts and tank. Hey I am just not sure if you want those to get too wet," Dean added.

"Okay," said Dana as she stripped off her shorts and tank revealing her bikini. Dean watched and just stared at how beautiful she was to him. Then he saw the left over bruises from her last relationship and he got pissed once again.

What the hell was wrong with that man. He vowed that if he ever showed up in Tampa he was going to beat the living shit out of him. Shaking those thoughts out of his head so as not to scare here the two waded out into the gulf with their fishing poles.

"So we just stand out here and cast out as far as we can go and then see what we can get?" asked Dana.

"Yep that pretty much sums it up? Ever been fishing?" asked Dean.

"Well no, but I have been deer hunting. Even though my mom though it was too redneckish my dad never let his roots leave him no matter how much money he was in. We would take the ATV's and then go into the woods. He was the one who taught me how to shoot and bow and arrow and a gun. I was closest with my dad Mom was all into money. Though I was into hard work and yes I am a little bit of a redneck myself," said Dana.

"Dana Austin I must say you are beautiful. Your heart is so big and you just seem to be the nicest person that I have ever met. Renee just wanted money but I wasn't all about that. Yes I own my own business but I'm not one to just show off. It's a shop but it's mine and I am the most honest technician in Tampa. I won't make people buy what they don't need. Plus I like working on cars and trucks," said Dean.

"Dad was the same way with his trucking company. Yes it was one of the ten biggest in the US, though he kept it modest. Do your work you get paid. Simple as that. Mom on the other hand was into money and that just wasn't me. I was more like my dad. I probably already said that and ….Oh shit a bite!" Dana exclaimed as she pulled on her rod that nearly made her go face forward into the Gulf since she was in waist deep water.

"Need some help?" asked Dean wanting to be the overprotective Alpha male. Though he just didn't want her to get hurt since she had never done this before.

"Thanks for asking. I got it. Okay you son of a bitch you want a fight you got it!," she cursed the fish she had on her line!

Dean was watching the woman he had starting having deep feelings for struggling with her rod and it seemed like whatever she had on the other in was no letting up with the fight but Dana wasn't either giving it up. Though when a wave that knocked everyone down came in Dean held her around the waist as the fishing pole was lost and so was the fish Dana had.

"Fucking hell! Damn wave!" Dana swore as Dean just held her and laughed! "What I so funny I lost you rod?"

"Dana baby it can be replaced. You baby can't. Shit sorry if I made you nervous but I have to say that even though I just met you yesterday I am falling for you. From what I knew and from what I am learning about you today I must say that you are an awesome woman and that anyone else was a bunch of debases. May I kiss you?" asked Dean as he held her up against him in the gulf with the warm water all around them.

Dana was torn. She liked Dean but after what happened with Seth could she just trust that quickly and go right back to being the girlfriend. Yes Dean had never done anything to her and even slept with her in her bed the night before could she just trust another guy like that again.

Dean saw the hesitation on her face and made the decision for her. "Forget it I will take you back home," he snapped.

"Dean I," Dana started.

"Just shut up!" He snapped. Though he felt bad about how he was being. It was all Renee coming back and making him feel like he was worthless and then the hesitation made him think that Dana was shutting him totally out also.. For fuck's sakes he would never ever lay a harmful hand on a woman. That went against everything he believed in!

* * *

><p>It was a quite ride back to the trailer park. Dana was totally fighting her demons and cursing herself for not just kissing him and cursing Seth for totally fucking up her way of thinking about men.<p>

When they pulled in she got out of the car and went into her trailer and slammed the door locking it. Dean unloaded his car and then went into his liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Rum! "Time to set sail with Captain Morgan!" he said aloud as she sat outside on his porch.

Dana changed into pair of caprie jean leggings and a orange and pink tank top and laid down on her bed and just started sobbing. She had no idea if her roommates were there are not but at that moment she didn't care and just wanted to be alone. Damn everyone for fucking up her life.

* * *

><p>John Cena had just gotten off yet another shift and he was at his house relaxing in front of the television with his wife Nicole. She was almost asleep on his shoulder when his phone rang.<p>

"Cena," he said picking up the phone.

"John this is Karen Jarrett. Your brother was killed in a home invasion. Well what appears to be a home invasion. Since he is a police officer we have to look at everything and was also suspect it was Rollins who did this trying to find his ex. Now Dan knew that she is in Tampa and my concern is that he told him," said the woman on the other end.

"Bullshit. My brother would not say a word about sending Dana here. In fact all that Rollins did was make sure that if it was him that did it was get the entire Stamford police department on his ass," John swore.

"Well either way I am sorry but your brother is dead," said Karen.

"Thanks for telling me and I swear that if it was Rollins that did it he will not get away with it," said John hanging up the phone and putting his head in his hands. "FUCK!" he exploded.

"Whats wrong babe?" asked Nicole.

"My brother is dead and I as well as his former partner, that was who was one the phone, suspect it was Rollins that did it. Though with no evidence yet is just looks like a home invasion gone arwy. Call your brother in law and the Johnsons and tell them what is going on. I have a feeling that his cousin is going to want to keep a close eye on Dana since they live next door. Also see if you can get in touch with Jimmy. He is a cop and he lives in that same trailer park," said John.

"Will do. You don't think Seth will come to Tampa? Do you?" asked Nicole in a worried voice.

"He does that will the last mistake he will ever make. Lets not forget that biker bar Steve Austin owns. Broken Skull Bar. And those characters that hang out there. Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Mark Callaway, James Storm. Bradshaw Layfield, Farrooge Simons, Bubba Ray and Devon the damn Duddlys that everyone calls them. They do not put up with woman beaters. Remember what happened to Jamie Noble when he knocked the hell out of Nidia? Major fight out in the parking three seconds later. I am just bringing it up cause Dean likes to hang out there," said John.

"Well even though she has a lot of backup I am still scared. Just the fact that he got to my brother in law who is a cop. I just am scared," said Nicole.

"Come here sweetheart. Sit with me and we will make the calls," said John pulling his wife closer to him.

* * *

><p>Seth Rollins threw back another Scotch. He had hit a brick wall. Where the fuck was she. He was racking his brain and trying to figure out where to look next. He was on the computer and he looked up this Dan Cena.<p>

He found nothing that would help him find his woman. He was one of five boys. And he was from West Newbury Massachusetts. Nothing clicked at all till he found that he had a older brother named John who was also a police officer. Married to Nicole Colace and residing in Tampa Florida.

That might be something. He should take a trip down to the Sunshine state and look around. Texas was a bust as was Tennessee. Maybe Tampa was where his woman was hiding. Either way she was coming back to him and they were moving to Davenport Iowa.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. Block. Oh man Seth is going for Tampa next! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

I am overwhelmed with the amount of unfinished stories that I have. Due to that I am only going to focus on two until those two are finished. I have a pole on my page asking which two I should focus on. Pole closes a week from today. Thank you for all of your patience and please let me know what two are your favorites.


End file.
